No Strings Attached
by LogansBatgirl1221
Summary: Elena loves sex. Logan loves Elena. It's as simple as that, and no words could possibly sugarcoat their relationship. They were best friends in the daytime, lovers by night, and that's just how Elena liked it. Logan, on the other hand, loved Elena with all his heart, and if the closest he could get to any type of passion with her was sex, then so be it.
1. Chapter 1

"Logan!" Elena called from Logan's walk in closet, examining the multiple pairs of shoes that lined the bottom of the walls. "I'm borrowing a pair of your shoes, ok?"

Since Logan was in the shower, she didn't wait for a response to grab a pair and slip them on. She just wanted to be able to say that she did in fact ask if the conversation came up later.

After grabbing one of Logan's hoodies and slipping it on over her head, Elena cut the closet light off and walked back into his room. At the same time, Logan walked in from the bathroom, wrapped in nothing but a towel while he dried his hair with a smaller towel. Elena tried to subtly let her gaze drop down to his abs, but when she looked back up at his face, a cocky smirk had spread across his lips.

"I saw you raping me with your eyes. I don't blame you either." He said, turning around and opening one of the dresser drawers behind him to take out a pair of jeans. "So, what are you doing today?"

"Oh. James is supposed to be taking me to see The Avengers or something." Elena answered, obviously not looking forward to her date with James. "I'd rather stay here with you and do nothing, but I haven't spent any time with him in a while."

"I understand. We're still on for tonight though, right?" Logan asked hopefully, sliding on a pair of boxers and looking up at Elena.

Sure, Logan and Elena did things together that best friends probably shouldn't, but that's not what he was looking forward to, even if it was bound to happen. He just loved spending time with Elena. They had been best friends since they were in diapers- literally- and he had flown her out to LA with him the moment he got the sufficient funds to do so. The sexual part of their friendship just happened to start when they both got wasted off of beer at a wild party, and upon finding that she was sexually attracted to Logan, Elena suggested that they have sex again, and again, and again, until it had finally become an almost everyday thing for the two of them.

Elena just used the sex to blow off steam, or to rid off some of the sexual tension she knew that James wouldn't be able to satisfy, no matter how hard he tried. Logan was a completely different story. He'd liked Elena since Kindergarten, and the feelings just grew stronger and stronger to the point that he was afraid to tell her how he felt in fear that it would freak her out; because in all honesty, Logan was head over heels in love with Elena. Everything about her drove his senses wild.

From her sweet and caring personality during the day to her almost dominating personality in bed at night, Logan was crazy about every part of her. Of course, James managed to snap Elena up before Logan even had the chance to tell her how he felt, and although Logan felt wrong for having sex with Elena while she was dating one of his best friends, he still felt obligated to her; like he had the right to do what he was doing because he had Elena in his life first, when in reality, he would only have sex with her to feel like she actually loved him back.

That wasn't the case though, and every morning, Logan would wake up more heartbroken than before.

"Of course. We always watch scary movies and eat Chinese food on Friday's. It's tradition." Elena replied, picking up her purse and heading for the door. "Oh, and I'm wearing your shoes since I lost mine somewhere between the front door and the spot I'm standing in."

Logan chuckled and nodded, remembering Elena taking off her heels the night before and tossing them somewhere under the bed for some weird reason before she practically pounced him on the bed. He wouldn't tell her that though. He thought it was cute when she wore his clothes or his shoes, and James knew about their close friendship, so he never got suspicious when he'd see her in them.

After Elena left, Logan sighed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. He had five missed calls from five different unknown numbers- probably some random girls he'd drunkenly given his number to at the club the night before. He got rid of all the voice messages before he even listened to them, not caring at this point what dirty or needy things they might have said. The only girl he wanted was Elena, and frankly, as attractive as he may find other girls, he could never bring himself to go out or hook up with any of them. He was in love with a girl that would probably never love him back, and if that's what he had to live with, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, that movie was amazing!" James exclaimed as he and Elena exited the movie theater. When Elena agreed to go to the movies with him, she didn't actually think that he would make her watch the Avengers like he said he would, but as she sat next to him and debated whether she should sneak out and go see the new Twilight movie, she realized that sadly, he wasn't joking. He just had a peculiar love for Marvel action heroes, and while it was strangely adorable, it was the reason she had to sit in a theater full of forty year old nerds and junior high boys for two hours.

"It sure was." Elena agreed, practically lying through her teeth. "I liked the part where the big green guy… destroyed stuff."

James chuckled and wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders as they walked through the parking lot. He knew she had zoned out at some point, but he didn't know that it was to the point that she didn't catch on that the "big green guy" was the Hulk.

"Nice try babe. I know you zoned out before the action even started."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like the whole super hero thing. But you can't really talk, since you fell asleep five minutes into the Hunger Games. Therefore we're even."

"Fine, you're right." James said, grinning as he climbed into the driver's seat of his car. They never really got into the whole "James opening the car door for Elena" thing, but it was times like this where Elena wished that they did. She always thought it was cute when she saw other couples doing it, but she never felt like nagging about it to James.

"Ok, so how about this," James began, starting the car after Elena climbed in and pulling out of the parking lot, "Next time, we can go see any chick flick you want, and tonight, we can-"

"Stop right there lover boy." Elena interrupted, already knowing where his mind was headed. "It's Friday. You know that Logan and I hang out on Friday nights."

"And every other night." James mumbled, gripping the steering wheel as he drove.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's just… I know I'm busy a lot of the time, but we're hardly ever together anymore. And when I do have time to spend with you, you always blow me of to hang out with Logan." James explained turning to look at Elena once he pulled up to a red light. "I know you guys are best friends and all, but it seems like he's more of a boyfriend to you than I've been."

The car was silent for a few minutes as James and Elena rode in silence, neither one willing to talk until James finally broke the silence.

"Listen. I probably went a little too far. I mean, I know you guys are just friends, but I don't know. I just get kind of jealous that he spends more time with you than I get to. And I miss you. A lot." James admitted, the inevitable blush already starting to form on his cheeks. "I know that today is you guys' whole Chinese food and scary movie night though, so I'll drive you back to Logan's place."

James was about to turn the car around in the direction of Logan's house, but Elena stopped him, deciding that missing just one Friday with Logan wouldn't be the end of the world.

"I can break tradition for tonight. I mean, it's just one Friday out of the million we've already spent watching movies." Elena said, looking at James and giving him a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he won't mind. I'll just call him when we get to your place."

On the other side of town, Logan laid sprawled across his living room couch, dozing off every few minutes until he'd hear a scream or some other strange sound coming from the scary movie he was watching.

He kept telling himself that Elena would show up any minute now, and that she was just running late because she and James had to see a later show, but he knew he was kidding himself. She was most likely at James' place and had lost track of time doing God knows what with him.

He chose to go with the first possibility though. It hurt a little less that way.

Halfway through dozing off again, Logan heard the doorbell ring. He shot up to answer it, hoping desperately that Elena had forgotten the spare key he gave her, but once he got to the door and looked out the peep hole, he saw that it definitely wasn't Elena. It was actually far from Elena.

It was his ex-girlfriend, Chelsea.

"Hey. Uh, can we talk? Please?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot as she waited for an answer from Logan.

A few hours later, Elena lay wide awake in bed next to James, who had fallen asleep a couple hours beforehand. She was too used to falling asleep to Logan's snoring to go to sleep in the complete silence that was James' room. On top of that, there were too many thoughts running through her head.

Even though she and James' had just had sex for a good two hours straight, she still wasn't sexually satisfied at all. It wasn't that James was terrible in bed or anything. He was actually pretty great. She was just so accustomed to Logan and how he knew all of her weak spots and just how to drive her up the wall. It was possible for her to just tell James what she liked, but she just couldn't think of the right words to say without either making things awkward or making him believe that he just didn't turn her on at all, which he did.

She also felt completely guilty about bailing on Logan. She fully planned on calling him and at least letting him know in advance, but once she and James entered his house, clothing was removed, hands began roaming, and the phone call was the farthest thing from her mind.

After thinking about what she was going to do for a while, Elena slowly removed James' arm from around her waist and stood up, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor an slipping it on so she wouldn't be walking around completely naked.

James was an incredibly heavy sleeper, so she was pretty sure that she could get her phone out her purse and make a phone call without waking him up. If he could sleep though the construction work going on next door to him earlier that summer, she was sure he could sleep through anything.

Elena dialed Logan's number and held the phone to her ear, waiting for him to answer. After about three rings, he picked up, not sounding nearly as angry or disappointed as she thought he would. It actually sounded like he had just got done laughing from the sound of it.

"Hey Elena. What's up?" he asked. Elena heard a girl giggling in the background for a moment, but Logan shushed her and went back to paying attention to Elena. "Is everything ok with you and James?"

"Uh, yeah." Elena replied, pacing across the floor in front of James' bed. "That's actually why I called you. I feel really bad about skipping out on you tonight and I wanted to apologize."

"It's ok. It's just one Friday." Logan said, screaming along with whoever was at his house and then laughing a second later.

"Well it sounds like you're having fun."

"Oh yeah. Chelsea came over and we ended up watching movies together." Logan said absentmindedly, regretting it a second later when he remembered how much Elena hated Chelsea.

"What's that witch doing there?!" Elena asked, a little louder than she meant to. James stirred a bit, but he ended up just rolling over and falling asleep again. "You remember what she did to us Logan. Or did she brainwash you again?"

"Elena, now's not the time." Logan muttered, trying not to upset either girl. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I've gotta go now though. Love you Lena, bye."

"Logan Phillip Henderson I swear if you hang up on me-"

Before Elena could finish, Logan had already hung up. Elena sighed and stuffed her phone back in her purse. It wasn't that she was jealous of Logan and Chelsea being together. She just couldn't stand Chelsea and the fact that she hurt Logan so badly a couple years before. The whole situation just pissed Elena off entirely.

After she finished pacing around and blowing off some steam, Elena laid back down in bed next to James and cuddled up next to him, trying to get warm again and hopefully fall asleep.

She'd need the energy to chew Logan out the next day.


End file.
